


INSURE

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pudo darle nombre a sus emociones, porque la primera vez que fue atrapado por ese sentimiento ya era tarde… InahoxSlaine. Muerte de personaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INSURE

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de uno de los nombres de esta pareja : )
> 
> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**INSURE**

By:  _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

Inaho caminó por la orilla del mar como ya era costumbre, con un ramo de flores que terminaría arrojando al mar que se expandía tranquilo frente a él.

Jamás pensó que estaría allí a pesar del tiempo.

Su silencio había cambiado.

El lugar había cambiado.

Pero seguía allí.

Viéndole.

La imagen de Slaine no desaparecería de su mente…

.

.

Ese día Slaine lloró. Fue la primera y última vez que le vio…

Sin precedentes, comenzó a desvanecerse en fragmentos de luz.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

Pensó, tratando de alcanzar a la figura del rubio frente a él.

Las luces desaparecieron en sus manos.

El medallón cayó en el suelo de piedra, haciendo eco.

" _¿Acaso…?"_

Su memoria le remitió al momento en el cual cayeron a la Tierra.

Era una situación difícil.

_No lo conseguirían_ , habían sido sus palabras y él había creído que lo habían logrado.

Así lo creyó por mucho tiempo después del incidente y sin embargo, frente a él no había más que un medallón que había perdido a su dueño.

No había duda.

El cuerpo de Slaine reposaba en el mar.

Al parecer no pudieron salir con vida los dos. Entendió. Abriendo su ojo con sorpresa y un brillo de reconocimiento.

_La voluntad de Troyard era terriblemente fuerte. Incluso muerto quería algo:_

_Un castigo y ser perdonado._

De alguna manera, Inaho sentía que había perdido.

.

.

El medallón en su mano poseía un peso con el cual estaba familiarizado.

No hubo lágrimas para su anterior dueño. No hubo suficiente tiempo para conocerle. Y sin embargo, la presencia de ese medallón terminaba siendo más fuerte que la de cualquier persona a su lado.

Alguna vez sus amigos bromearon diciendo que parecía una viuda, incapaz de dejar ir el recuerdo de su compañero.

La broma fue ligera. La broma pasó. Pero Inaho siguió preguntándose: cómo hubieran sido las cosas entre ellos si Slaine hubiera vivido un poco más…

No supo qué sentir. Cuando se trataba de Slaine, siempre era un sentimiento difícil de explicar. No obstante, entendió que nunca conocería a alguien que se le asimilara y se hizo a la idea de que quizá lo que le quedaba de vida seguiría sin juntarse con alguien como una pareja.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con él. Las veces que imaginaba a Slaine habían aumentado.

Su mente simplemente era buena formulando hipótesis:

_Si él estuviera aquí, se quejaría de su chamarra naranja…_

_Si él estuviera le cocinaría personalmente, así comería…_

_Si fueran juntos a comprar, terminarían peleando por algo que ni siquiera comprarían…_

De algún modo era fácil imaginarse a su lado, aunque siempre estuvieran discutiendo.

No conoció muchas facetas de él. Y había una en especial que le hubiera gustado ver.

" _¿Cómo era cuando sonreía?"_

Su silueta podía recordarla perfectamente, pero no podía imaginar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Comenzaba entonces a buscar formas de hacerle sonreír.

_Si ganara un juego de ajedrez ¿Sonreiría?_

" _Sí"_

Pero esa sonrisa que visualizaba en su mente era socarrona, ladina, orgullosa.

No era esa sonrisa la que estaba buscando.

_Si tropezara. Seguramente se reiría por ello._

" _Una sonrisa burlesca"_

De nuevo podía verle con facilidad.

" _Tampoco era esa"_

De pronto se dio cuenta, que le hubiera gustado verle sonreír por estar a su lado. Sin ningún motivo en especial.

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Es incomprensible"_

Pudo sentir un dolor oprimiendo su pecho de nuevo, a pesar de todos los estudios que se había hecho y decían que era saludable.

.

.

Le vio de nuevo.

Parado a su lado junto al mar, tomando el sol un poco más, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el agua, en donde mientras más se adentra desaparecía de a poco de su vista.

Era una ilusión que bien conocía.

No le siguió. No era lógico tratar de detenerle.

Su mano no se movía siquiera.

Nunca pudo alcanzar nada con esa mano. Nunca pudo proteger a nadie.

Cuando alcanzó la mano del Tharsis, pensó que eso terminaría.

" _¿Por qué fui engañado?"_

Siendo el joven que era, fue incapaz de responderse.

.

.

Recostado en su cama, habiendo vivido tanto, siendo feliz en compañía de las ilusiones de esa persona en cada día de su vida, la claridad que la vejez trae le alcanzó.

_Todo ese tiempo estuvo muriendo de tristeza y ni siquiera lo sabía._

No pudo darle nombre a sus emociones, porque la primera vez que fue atrapado por  _ese_  sentimiento ya era tarde.

Extendió su arrugada mano una última vez.

.

.

Pasando esa brecha de luz podría alcanzar al que su corazón había estado anhelando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Fueron las palabras de Slaine. Por supuesto, no fue bien recibido.

Su mano y el resto de su figura regresaron al momento en que le fue imposible alcanzarlo. Esta vez corrió y se aseguró de cerrar la distancia hasta abrazarle, para no dejarle ir de nuevo.

—Debiste vivir un poco más—

Le escuchó decir en una voz tranquila. Sin rechazar el contacto.

—He vivido suficiente por los dos. Además olvidaste algo—

Se justificó.

No hubo respuesta. No la necesitaba.

Slaine había entendido que no hablaba de alguna posesión material. Inaho había sido devoto tanto tiempo como para hacer llegar su sentir hasta allí.

Esta vez, Inaho se aseguraría de grabar la sonrisa que estaba posada en los labios del rubio. Porque esa sonrisa era una que venía directamente del corazón.

La sonrisa que estuvo buscando toda su vida…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

T.T Un amor hasta la muerte D,:

Me resistía a escribir esto, pero la idea simplemente no me dejaba hacer mi tarea X D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
